Love Between Two Worlds
by Daya's Girl
Summary: A KEVI and ISHYANT fic. Re-posting the story due to some problems. Please R n R !
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello Guys…..i'm back with a new story. Now , this story is on request of my little sisters…..A KEVIand ISHYANT fic. Well , guys…..plz don't request me to write over DushVi and SachVi….Please!**

**Happy New Year to all of you !**

**I hope my sisters like this story. Love ya both!**

**Chaliye ….let's read the fic.**

_**CID Bureau….**_

A girl entered the bureau in a bad mood. Her phone rang and she picked it up and she spoke angrily…..

"_**Dekho mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni. Time toh hai nahi tumhare paas. Don't call me again"**_

She threw her phone on the desk. Two guys glanced at her and then on each other.

Guy1- Aaj isey kya hua? Phir se gusse mein hai .

Guy2(scared look)- Aaj toh main gaya…..kal se naraz hai mujhse. Zarur Natasha ka call hoga.

Guy1(glared)- Natasha…? Ab ye kaun hai?

Guy2- Yaar ….natasha roo ki dost hai. Maine thoda flirt kar liya uske saath. Aur Roo se jhuth kaha. Kal Roo ko kaam tha na aur main nahi gaya.

Guy1(sighed)- Ohh God…..pata nahi tera kya hoga. Tu koi ek kyun nahi dhundh leta.

Guy2- Yaar Dushyant….plz bacha le bhai. Varna aaj meri khair nahi.

Dushyant- KV….ab bhugto…..main nahi bachane wala tujhe.

Kavin- Mere bhai…..please yaar. Wo teri baat toh maan legi.

Dushyant- Okay….dekhta hu. Tu ro mat.

Dushyant moved towards her and kept his hand on her shoulder.

Dushyant- Kya hua Ruhana? Itna gussa kyun aa raha hai?

Ruhana(looked up)- Kuch nahi yaar….bas aise hi.

Dushyant- KV ne kuch kiya?

Ruhana- KV….ye toh roz kuch na kuch karta hai. Par for a change aaj kuch nahi kiya.

Kavin(happily)- Sachchi….tu mujhse naraz nahi hai?

Ruhana- Arey nahi yaar…..ek aur dost se jhagda ho gaya.

Dushyant(Seriously)- Kaun dost?

Ruhana- Jane do na yaar…..i don't wanna talk.

Kavin- Roo…..bolo na….kya hua?

Ruhana- KV bola na…..i don't wanna talk.

Meanwhile, Duo and shreya entered the bureau. They wished them.

Shreya(noticed her)- Kya baat hai ruhana…..pareshan ho?

Ruhana- Nahi Shreya…m fine.

Daya- Kahin in dono ne toh kuch nahi kiya na? (while looking at KV and dushyant)

Ruhana(Smiled)-Arey nahi sir….in dono ne kuch kiya nahi hoga toh bhi main inse ladai kar lungi kyunki inse jhagde bina mera din achcha nahi jaata.

Daya- Hmm…Divyana bhi toh jab tak vivek se jhagadti nahi thi uska din kahan pura hota tha.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Haan…..ye sahi kaha tumne.

Ruhana(questioning)- Divyana?

Daya(Smiled)- Haan divyana meri behen hai. Ab uski shaadi ho gayi hai.

Abhijeet- Hmm…acha ruhana wo kal wale case ki file ho gayi?

Ruhana- Haan Sir….maine dushyant ko di thi.

DUshyant- Haan…..main deta hu sir.

Ruhana- Arey arey Dushyant …tum kuch bhul rahe ho.

Dushyant- Kya?

She signaled towards Kavin.

Dushyant- Arey haan…..main bhul gaya tha. Thanks Roo.

Abhijeet- Kya bhul gaye the ?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Sir….aaj Kavin hume party dega. Aaj uska birthday hai.(to Kavin)- Happy Birthday yaar.!

Others also wished him. Meanwhile, Rajat and Sachin entered with a cake in hand.

Kavin was overwhelmed.

Kavin- Ye sabki kya zarurat thi ?

ACP- Zarurat thi Kavin…..aakhir hume bhi toh enjoyment ki zarurat hai. Aur ghar se door ye bhi toh tumhara ghar hai.

Kavin(Smiled)- Haan Sir. And thank you!

Rajat- Chalo ….ab cake cut karo.

All sung birthday song for him. He firstly fed ACP with a piece followed by others. Ruhana painted his face with the cream.

Kavin- Roo…ye kya hai yaar? Hum bureau mein hai….kya haalat bana di tune.

Ruhana(giggled)-Tit for tat :D Tum bhi toh aisa hi karte ho.

And she hid behind Daya. KV ran behind her but daya stopped him while ruhana giggled.

Kavin- Tumhe main sham ko dekhta hu.

Ruhana- Dekhte hain kaun kisko dekhta hai. Jao face wash kar ke aao.

KV left to wash his face. On the way , he bumped into a girl. The cream on his face spoiled her shirt. She shouted….

Girl- Arey….aap dekh ke nahi chal sakte ? Ye CID bureau hai koi park nahi.

Kavin- Excuse Me Miss….

Girl- For y our kind information , mera naam Purvi hai.

Kavin(he smiled) – Ohh….thank you for the information.

Girl- Excuse Me…aapne apna chehra dekha hai….aise koi bureau mein aata hai.

Kavin- Mujhe tumse baat karne ka koi shauk nahi hai….jao tum.

Sayiing this , he left from there.

_**Purvi's POV**_- Oh God….hai kaun ye banda. Kya mijaaz hai iske….huhh. Khair mujhe kya…..main jaati hu.

She entered the bureau….

Purvi- Inspector Purvi reporting Sir !

ACP welcomed her with a smile.

ACP- Welcome to CID Purvi.

Purvi –Thank you Sir ! I'm glad to be here.

ACP(smiled)- Chalo sabse mil lo.

Purvi nodded and Shreya introduced her to all others. Meanwhile, Kavin was back. He was surprised to see her there.

Kavin – Tumm? Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho ?

Purvi- Aap….aap phir aa gaye yahan?

Kavin- Excuse me…..main toh roz aata hu. Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi- Main hu Inspector Purvi !

Ruhana- Ek minute …..tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?

Kavin – Nahi….ye madam mujhse bahar takrayi thi.

Purvi- Excuse me mera ek naam hai….Purvi…samjhe tum ?

Kavin(carelessly)- Haan haan theek hai Miss Purvi!

Purvi frowned and he laughed. Dushyant and Ruhana shared helpless looks.

Daya- Bas Kavin…..bohot ho gaya. Aaj Purvi ka pehla din hai.

Kavin(with head down)- Sorry Sir !

And Kavin moved to Dushyant and Ruhana and Purvi gave victorious smile. Kavin frowned at her.

Ruhana- KV….tu kaise kisi se bhi lad sakta hai….teri aadat gayi nahi abhi tak.

Dushyant(teasing)- isko sudharne wali jo nahi aayi abhi tak.

Kv(irritated)- Oye….chup reh bhai.

Dushyant laughed. Meanwhile, one more girl entered in the bureau.

Girl- Good Morning Sir !

Abhijeet(looked at her)- Good Morning! Aap kaun hai?

Girl(smiled)- Inspector Ishita reporting Sir !

ABhijeet(Smiled)- Welcome Ishita !

Ishita(smiled)- Thank you Sir!

Kavin(to Dushyant)- Kamaal hai….Aaj new officers ne join kiya…..aur hume pata hi nahi chala.

Dushyant- Oye….zara control mein rehna. I know , tu flirt krne se baaz nahi aayega.

Kavin(laughed)- Jee …ye toh sahi kaha aapne.

Dushyant(hit his hand)- Tere saath reh ke main pagal ho gaya hu.

Kavin- Obvio hai boss…tujhe pagal kar ke rahunga.

Meanwhile, Daya called them.

Daya- Dushyant…..kal wali file do.

Dushyant- Yes sir…! (to Kavin)- Mere bhai ab thoda kaam kar le.

Kavin- Haan haan…..karte hain.

Dushyant nodded his head and moved towards Daya with the file. Ruhana went to Kavin.

Ruhana- Tujhe kya hua?

Kavin- Soch raha hu…party kahan rakhu?

Ruhana(smiled)- Simple hai na …ya toh ghar pe ya phir apne usual wale restaurant mein.

Kavin(smiled)- Ghar pe karein?

Ruhana(pouted)- Ghar pe? Matlab tu mujhse kaam karvayega?

Kavin(Smiled)- Haan…..ab birthday boy kaam toh nahi karega na.

Ruhana- Boy toh nahi ho tum.

Kavin- Oye bol na plzz…!

Ruhana(smiled)- Okay Fine…..mere ghar pe. Khush?

Kavin(smiled)- Super Khush!

They laughed and told everyone to gather at Ruhana's place for the party.

**A/n: So…..Neha and Aru….i hope you'll like the starting. Abhi toh picture baaki hai. **

**I hope it was upto your expectation. Enjoyy!**

**Will try to update soon. Love you both!**

**Take Care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya…I'm here with the next update. **

**Neha- Thanks a lot dear. M glad that you liked the story. Hope you'll like it as it progresses. Love ya !**

**Thank you to all the reviewers who read and reviewed this story. Thank you to all you lovely people. **

**Let's move straight to the next chapter.**

The day passed in a was no case , so all of them completed their pending files. As Kavin had decided to give the party at Ruhana's home.

_**Evening 5 pm…**_

They told everyone and all agreed.

Daya- Kavin….ye ruhana ke ghar party dene ka kya matlab hai ?

Kavin(smiled)- Arey Sir….mere ghar pe karunga toh bhi isko hi kaam karna padega aur phir raat ko madam akeli ghar bhi nahi jayegi. (he spoke looking at Ruhana)

Purvi- Toh Sir…..wo aapki dost hai toh usko chhodne toh aap ja hi sakte hain na…kyun sahi kaha na?

Kavin(glanced at her) – Maine tumse nahi pucha. Ye mera aur uske beeech ki baat hai….samjhi tum.

Purvi(irritated)- Haan haan…..samajh gayi….aap aur aapke logics…huhh..!

Ruhana- Relax Purvi…..ye thoda pagal hai iski baton pe dhyan na do toh hi theek hai.

Daya- Acha…ye ghar na chhodne ka logic mujhe samajh nahi aaya.

Kavin- Arey sir…..main toh iske ghar se kabhi bhi ja sakta hu na…aur waise bhi sir meri birthday party toh hamesha Roo ki mom karti thi. Meri mom toh thi nahi na….(he said sadly)

Ruhana moved to him and kept her hand round his shoulders….

Ruhana- KV please….sad mat ho. Tujhe pata hai aaj maa ka phone aaya tha….keh rhi thi mere bête ko pareshan mat karna aur wo jo kahe wo karna. Mere se zyada toh wo teri maa hai…..plz sad mat ho yaar. Varna mujhe daant padegi.

Kavin(Smiled)- Okay chal …..ab ghar jaana hai.

Abhijeet(patted his back)- Bahut lucky ho kavin….itni achi dost jo mili hai tumhe.

Kavin(smiled)- Sir….agar ye nahi hoti toh pata nahi mera kya hota. Ye hamesha mere saath thi .

Ruhana(looked at him)- Abhi bhi hu.

Kavin smiled.

Dushyant- Arey ab yahin baatein karenge toh ghar pe kya karenge. Chalo na yahan se. Aaj khub enjoy karenge.

Kavin- Haan….kal toh Sunday bhi hai.

ABhijeet(smiled)- Haan…Arey ruhana…..tumhe koi problem toh nahi hum derr tak rukenge toh?

Ruhana(smiled)- Nahi Sir…..mujhe toh acha hi lagega.

Daya- Okay….toh phir 7:30 baje milte hain.

Ruhana- Okay Sir !

So , all of them left the bureau.

Ruhana- Aisa karte hain main auto se ghar jaati hu. Tum dono bhi ghar ja kar fresh ho ke aa jao.

Dushyant- Auto se nahi yaar….main tujhe drop kar deta hu. Raste mein hi toh hai.

Kavin- Haan…..ye sahi hai. Mujhe kuch kaam hai main wo karke 6:30 baje tak aa jaunga.

Ruhana- Okay…..par derr mat karna.

Kavin- Okay ma'am!

Ruhana laughed and Kavin went. Dushaynt turned his bike towards Ruhana's home.

Dushyant- KV aaj bhi apni mom ko miss karta hai na. Ye sad acha nhi lagta.

Ruhana- Haan…..aur ab ye mom ko zyada miss karta hai. Aur maa ko bhi kavin bête ki fikar rehti hai.

Dushyant(laughed)- Ooohh….tujhe bura lagta hai?

Ruhana- Nahi re…..acha lagta hai. Haan….jab ye mujhe satata hai tab gussa aata hai. Par phir bhi I got a bestiee in him.

Dushyant- Aur main?

Ruhana- Arey tum toh ho hi. Agar tum nahi hote toh is pagal ko sambhalna mushkil ho jaata.

They laughed and amidst their talks they reached her home.

Dushyant- Kuch chahiye ho toh bata dena. Le aaunga.

Ruhana- yeah sure.! Aur jaldi aana.

He nodded and went off to his home. She entered her home sat down on the couch and relaxed. She checked her watch and it said 5:45 pm. She got up and arranged the living room and then went to change. She glanced at the clock and it showed 6:15 pm.

**Ruhana's POV**: Oh no…I have less time. Jaldi se kaam karna hoga. Ummm…..kya banau ….

She was thinking and searching the fridge. She was thinking to prepare something unique and KV's favorite delicacies. As it was his birthday, she had the stuffs for the cake ready , so first she put then cake to bake and then started to prepare for KV's favorite Biryani. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. She moved to open the door. It was Kavin and Dushyant. They entered in and dushyant closed the door.

Kavin- Roo…kya bana rahi hai tu?

Ruhana- Wahi jo tujhe pasand hai.

Kavin(Smiled)- Arey waah! Biryani ?

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan.

Kavin moved and hugged her.

Kavin- Thank you Roo…tu sach mein bohot achi hai.

Ruhana(smiled)- I know…..kuch different baat bolo. I know main bohot achi hu.

Dushyant(laughed)- Hahaha…..good one Roo.

Kavin(looked at them)- Sach mein agar tum dono nahi hote toh mera kya hota…pata nahi main yahan hota bhi ya nahi.

Dushaynt(looked at him)- Shut up KV…..ye sab baatein nahi sunni humein. Aur waise bhi kaun kab kisse milega ye toh hume nahi pata hota.

Ruhana- Aur waise bhi sirf humare hone se kaam nhi chalega. Koi toh aisa hona chahiye jo teri har baat samjhe aur tera saath de.

Kavin- Tum dono ho toh koi tension nahi hai.

Ruhana(pouted)- Idiot hai tu pura…..main apni baat nahi kar rahi hu. Tujhe ek life-partner ki zarurat hai KV…..wo jo tera humse bhi zyada khayal rakhegi.

Dushyant- Jo tujhe khud se zyada pyaar karegi, tu jaisa bhi hai tujhe accept kare. Hum kab tak tere saath hai ye hume kya pata.

Kavin- Tum dono ko hamesha mere saath rehna hai. Tum dono ko kahin nahi jaane dunga main.

Ruhana- Haan toh ab smile karo.

He smiled and hugged both Dushyant and Ruhana. They separated after a while….

Ruhana- Waisena ab waqt aa gaya hai ki tum dono mujhe gifts do.

Kavin/Dushyant(confused)- Kaisa gift?

Ruhana(naughtily)- Arey ghabrao mat…..main toh apni bhabhi ke baare mein baat kar rahi hu.

Kavin- ohh…Bhabhi…haan haan…dushyant ki umar ho gayi shaadi karne ki. (He laughed)

Ruhana- Main tum dono ki baat kar rahi hu KV. Tum dono ko ab kisi na kisi ko dhundh lena chahiye aur mujhe free karo yaar. Wo aayengi toh sudharengi tum dono ko.

Kavin/Dushaynt(confused)- Shaadiii…abhiiiii ….no ways!

Kavin- ROo …tu na….

She smiled and started running while KV chased her. Dushyant just smiled. He was lost in his thoughts. KV stopped when he saw him lost.

Kavin- Kya hua Dushyant….kahan kho gaya?

Dushyant- Kuch nahi….aise hi kuch yaad aa gaya tha.

Kavin – Kya ? Kahin tu abhi bhi us Shweta ke baare mein nhi soch raha ?

He didn't replied.

Kavin- Hmm….dost bhul ja usey. Wo tere layak thi hi nahi. Aur uski wo dost wo bhi uske jaisi hi thi. Tune kitna samjhaya phir bhi nahi samjhi wo.

Dushyant- Hmm…..!

Kavin- Sochna band kar….tujhe toh aur achchi ladkiyan mil jayengi.

He just smiled. At the same time, doorbell rang. Kavin opened the door as Ruhana was busy in the was AbhiRika and DaReya. He welcomed them in and called Ruhana. Ruhana came out….

Ruhana- Welcome Sir !

Shreya- Kehna padega Ruhana…..ghar toh bohot ache se sajaya ha i.

Ruhana(smiled)- Thank you Dii…! Aapko toh pata hai na mujhe is sabka bohot shauk hai.

Shreya- Haan….waise kya bana rahi ho tum?

Ruhana(smiled)- Surprise hai Dii…! Baaki sab log nahi aaye?

Daya- Aa rahe honge. Sachin aur Freddy toh ek-saath aayenge.

Ruhana- Aur Purvi-Ishita?

Shreya- Wo bhi dono saath aayenge.

Dushyant- Tune kya naam liya Roo abhi ?

Ruhana- Yaar wo new officers …Purvi aur Ishita. Kya hua tujhe?

Dushyant(repeated)- Ishita…! (he turned to other side thinking_**. Guys…..i wanna mention that Dushyant didn't meet ishita in the morning. H was busy with some other task.**_)

Ruhana- Oye kya hua ? Tu kis soch mein doob gaya?

Dushyant- Arey kuch nahi. Main aata hu.

He made his way to the kitchen. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang again. Roo opened the door and this time it was Purvi, Ishita , Sachin and Freddy. Meanwhile, Dushyant returned and was surprised+shocked to see Ishita there. Even Ishita was surprised to see him there.

Ishita- Aap?

Dushyant didn't say a word.

Kavin kept his hand on his shoulder to bring him out of his trance.

Dushyant- Haan….Nice to meet you again.

Abhijeet- Again? Matlab?

Dushyant- Haan Sir…..wo hum pehle mil chuke hain.

Ishita(Smiled)- Haan…and its nice to meet you again.

Dushyant also managed to smile. Meanwhile, Ruhana went to fetch softdrinks for all. All were engaged in chatting. Dushyant went quiet after meeting her which didn't went unnoticed by his friends. But, they decided to ask him later.

Soon, Ruhana joined them with the cake in hand. Kavin cut the cake and then they enjoyed the delicious cuisines prepared by her.

**A/n: So, here is the new update. Hope you guys like it. **

**Neha….i hope you liked this as well. Bohot saara romance hone wala hai…worry not*wink***

**Plz read and review. **

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey….here comes the new update. **

**Pari & Dear Guest- I strted the story with friendship. So Kavin-Ruhana-Dushyant toh rahenge hi puri story mein and KaVi aur IshYant …..inki kahani toh ab shuru hui hai. So , plz be patient. Aage bohot kuch baaki hai. Aage sirf KaVi aur IshYant hi honge. Aur Ruhana and Kavin are only Bestieees…..so don't worry. **

**KaVi lovers ko **_**KaVi**_** aur IshYant lovers ko **_**IshYant**_** dose pura milega. So Keep reading Guys. And if you guys will like , I'l make separate track for Ruhana too….but all on your wish. So do lemme know. Now, Enjoy the next update. **

_**Ruhana's Home….**_

After dinner all were sitting in the living room and chatting.

Daya- Waise Ruhana…ek baat toh kehni padegi….khana toh tum bohot acha banati ho. I'm impressed.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Thank you Sir.

Daya- Ek baat toh pakki hai jisse bhi tumhari shaadi hogi na bohot lucky insaan hoga wo.

Kavin- Arey sir….iss pagal jhalli se shaadi karega kaun ? Jo bhi isse shaadi karne ko taiyar hoga na wo isse bhi bada pagal hoga.

Ruhana(glared at him)- Oye…..zyada mat bol.

He laughed….

Purvi- Kavin Sir …..wo jo koi bhi hoga na aapki tarah toh bilkul nahi hoga . Acha hai Ruhana ke liye.

Kavin- What do you mean?

Purvi(made face)- You know what I mean.

Kavin- Miss Purvi…tum apni salaah apne paas rakho. Mujhe zarurat nahi hai . Aur jab pucha jaaye tab hi bolo na. Kyun beech mein bolti ho.

Purvi(irritated)- Mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai aapko salaah dene ka. Aap toh ajeeb ho hi …uske saath aapke logics bhi ajeeb hai.

Kavin- Haan haan…mat suno na. Tumse keh bhi nahi raha hu.

Purvi(frowned)- aah…forget it.

Ruhana- Arey yaar…..tum dono ka jhagda kab khatam hoga?

Purvi- Ever never…..mujhe koi shauk nhi hai tumhare dost se jhagda karne ka….wahi shuru karte hain. Har baar meri baat ko kaatna, yahi toh inka kaam hai.

Kavin- ohho…madam beech mein aap bolti hain…..aur ilzaam mujhpe….huhh !

Ruhana- Stop it you two….Kv …aaj ke din toh jhagda mat kar.

Kavin- Apni dost se kaho Sorry kahe,

Purvi(glared)- Ohh..main kyun sorry bolu…maine koi galti nahi ki.

Kavin(irritated)- Huhh…!

Daya- Bas….bohot ho gaya. Ab chup chap baitho. Dekh raha hu subah se dono jhagad rahe ho. CID officer ho …bachche nhi ho tum dono.

Purvi- Sorry Sir..!

Daya(looking at Kavin)- Tumhe nahi kehna kuch ?

Kavin(with head down)- Sorry Sir.

Daya- good!

Ruhana(smiled)- Thank you Sir….aaj toh shayad yahan mahabharat hi hone wala tha.

Kavin- Ek na ek din mahabharat ho hi jayega.

Ruhana- Haan….tujhe aur koi kaam toh hai nahi. Ab waqt aa gaya hai mission start karne ka.

Abhijeet-Kaunsa mission Ruhana?

Ruhana(smiled)- Mission Kavin ki shaadi! (she said looking at kavin)

Kavin(chuckled)- Oyee…..main hi kyun ? Dushyant kahan gaya ?

Ruhana(laughed)- Haan haan….tum dono ki shaadi ka mission. Tum dono se toh kuch hone se raha isliye mujhe hi apne liye bhabhi dhundhni padegi.

All laughed….

Purvi(made face)- Ruhana….tumhare dost ko jhagadne ke alawa aur aata hi kya hai….inse shaadi karega kaun. Har waqt chillate rehte hain. Jo bhi ladki inse shaadi krne ke liye taiyar bhi hogi na wo bhi pagal ho jayegi.

Kavin(irritated)- Miss Purvi…wo ladki tumhare jaisi na ho toh hi acha bolo thoda.

Purvi- Aap chup nahi reh sakte kya…main ruhana se baat kar rahi hu.

Ruhana- Arey bas bas…..lado mat yaar please.

Purvi- Plz Roo….ab dosti karne ko mat kehna.

Kavin- Is pagal se dosti…never!

Ruhana- Tum dono ki dosti toh main karvakar rahungi. Ab ladna mat….samjhe.

In all this , Dushynt was the one who was quiet. Ruhana went to fetch icecreams for all. He went with her to help her. She looked at him….

Ruhana- Kya hua tumhe ? Bohot derr se sekh rahi hu….chup chup ho. Kya hua ?

Dushyant- Kuch nahi yaar….aise hi.

Ruhana- Pakka na….koi problem toh nahi hai na ?

Dushyant- Arey nahi yaar. Tum aur kavin hi toh ho jinhe bataunga main. You relax.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Okay…toh chalo bahar.

They moved out with icecreams and ruhana served them to all.

Abhijeet- Sach mein aaj toh bahut maza aaya. Bahut tym baad hum sab ek saath mile.

Daya- Haan….ye toh hai. Last toh hum sab sachin ke ghar pe mile the.

Abhijeet- Haan….par ek baat hai….

Kavin- Wo kya sir ?

Abhijeet- Wo ye…..ki birthday tumhari thi aur kaam bechari ruhana ko karna pada. Ye kya baat hui bhala?

Kavin(innocently)- Sir main akela sab kuch kaise karta. Aur ye toh hamesha krti hai isliye.

Daya- Toh usne bhi toh akele kiya na…?

Kavin- Haan sir….usey toh aadat hai.

Shreya- Wo tumhari dost hai isliye usne kiya. Aur koi nahi karta.

Kavin- Hmm…ye toh sahi kaha tumne Shreya.

Purvi(barged in)- Par Roo…..tumne hi kavin sir ki aadat bigad di hai. Very bad!

Kavinw as about to speak something...but ruhana stopped him.

Ruhana- Yahi sahi yaar…mere liye itna kaafi hai ki jab bhi mujhe zarurat hoti hai he is always with me.

Ishita(Smiled)- You're lucky Ruhana…..tumhare paas 2-2 best friends hain. Aur mere paas ek acha dost tha usey bhi maine kho diya.

Ruhana(looked at her)- Kya matlab?

Ishita(covered up)- Nahi….kuch nahi.

Purvi- Bol na Ishita!

Ishita- Kuch nahi yaar….bas ek dost ki yaad aa gayi.

Purvi(sidehugged her)- Tumhe bhi tumhara dost mil jayega.

Ishita(Smiled)- I hope so.

Ruhana- Aur jab tak tumhe tumhara dost nahi milta ….hum hain na.

Kavin- Haan…aur hum aasani se peecha nhi chhodenge.

Ishita(smiled)- Chalega sir…

All laughed out…..meanwhile, Abhijeet checked the time….

Abhijeet- Baaton baton mein 11 baj gayi…..hume chalna chahiye.

Tarika- Arey haan….kal mujhe Salunkhe sir ke saath meeting mein bhi jaana hai.

Abhijeet- Kya? Sunday ko bhi ?

Tarika- Kya karu zaruri hai.

Abhijeet(sadly)- Acha kitne baje?

Tarika- Subah 11 baje.

Abhijeet- Okay….acha ab chalo bhi.

Soon they all left ruhana's place while Kavin and dushyant were still there. Ruhana went into the kitchen to wind off her work and saw Dushyant sitting on the sofa with head rested the beck rest. Meanwhile, Kavin came to her…..

Ruhana- ye dushyant ko kya hua ?

Kavin(glanced at him)- Pata nahi. Tune shaadi ki baat ki thi tab se chup hai.

Ruhana- Puch na please.

Kavin- Tu puch ….main aata hu.

Ruhana(glared)- Tu meri kitchen kharab mat karna varna tujhse hi saaf karvaungi.

Kavin- Okay meri maa…nahi karunga. Ab ja na .

Ruhana moved over to Dushyant.

Ruhana- Oye ….kya hua ? Chup kyun hai ?

Dushyant(looked at her)- Arey kuch nahi yaar.

Ruhana- Dekho….tum jo bhi soch rahe ho wo bata do. Better feel karoge tum.

Dushyant(smiled slightly)- Kuch khaas nahi yaar. Bas kuch purani yaadein taaza ho gayi.

Ruhana(thinking)- Aur wo yaadein Ishita se judi hui hai ….right?

He just looked at her surprised…..She smiled.

Ruhana- Tumhe kya laga tum nhi bataoge toh mujhe pata nahi chalega…..i know mujhe puri baat nahi pata but still ishita se milne ka baad tum chup ho gaye. Please bolo na kya baat hai?

Meanwhile, Kavin came back with 3 coffee cups in hand…

Kavin- problem Ishita nahi uski dost shweta thi. Aur us shweta ke chakkar mein ishita ne bhi dushyant ko bahut kuch kaha.

Ruhana- Kya matlab?

Dushyant(sighed)- Bahut lambi kahani hai yaar. Jo kuch hua uske baad pyaar par se vishwas uth gaya mera aur shyaad dosti se bhi uth jaata . Par tum dono ne aisa nahi hone diya.

Ruhana- Plz clearly bol dshyant.

Dushyai us Sam nt took his cup of coffee and sighed….

_***Flashback* **_

_**St. Xavier's Colllege…4 years ago….**_

2 guys and 2 girls were roaming in the corridors.

Guy1- Shweta…..kal raat tu kahan thi ?

Shweta(looked at him)- Kya matlab?

Guy1- You know what I'm asking…kal tu phir se bahar gayi thin a?

Shweta(looked down)- Haan toh…tumhe kya problem hai Dushyant?

Dushyant- Tumhe kitni baar kaha hai mat jaaya karo aur wo b us Sam ke saath.

SHweta- Tujhe us Sam se kya problem hai yaar?

Dushyant- Shweta tujhe samajh nahi aata kya ki kyun mana karta hu…..wo acha ladka nahi hai….aur main nahi chahta ki wo tere saath kuch kare.

Shweta(angrily)- Yaar please…tu chup reh mujhe pata hai kya sahi hai aur kya galat….huhh!

She left from there angrily.

Ishita- Kya yaar….kyun bolte ho usey yaar….wo ziddi hai. Nahi maanegi tumhari baat.

Dushyant- Ishu please….usey samjha yaar….main nahi chahta kit um dono us Sam ke chakkar mein pado.

Ishita- Okay fine….i'll see.

Ishita also left from there and Kavin turned to hm.

Kavin- Kya hua….kyun us Sam k naam se hyper ho jaata hai tu?

Dushyant- Wo ladka sahi nhi hai…..drugs ka business karta hai….saboot hai mere paas. Par ye shweta maanne ko taiyar nahi.

Kavin- Kyun chinta hai tujhe?

Dushyant- Chahne laga hu shweta ko. Isliye chinta hai. Aur tu dekh lena ye shweta apne saath ishita ko bhi le doobegi.

Kavin- Relax yaar…sab thik ho jayega. Main baat karunga usse.

At night both friends checked her room when she was not their and they did found some packets of drugs and some intimate pictures of Shweta and Sam. Both friends were shocked. Meanwhile, Shweta entered the room and was shocked to see bth of them there with her pictureds in dushyant's hand. She almost snatched the pictures ….

Shweta- How dare you check my room? Kiski permission se ayae yahan par.?

Kavin- Relax shweta …hum bas tujhe dhundhne aaye the.

Shweta- Acha…aur ye talashi kisne li ? (to Dushyant)- Aur tum…..tum na mujhse door raho toh behtar hai. Mujhe pata hai kya sahi aur kya nahi…samjhe tum.

Dushyant(hold her hand)- Jo tum kar rahi ho na wo galat hai. Mat karo ye sab.

Shweta(jerked her hand)- Tum mat bolo aur door raho mujhse aur ishita se. Get lost now !

Kavin and Dushyant moved out.

Kavin- Dushyant….please leave this yaar…..wo nahi maanegi ye tujhe pata hai.

Dushyant- Par yaar…..tu toh samajh.

Kavin- Samjhta hu yaar lekin kya kar sakte hain hum….ek baar ishu se baat kar lena kal. ABhi chal.

Dushyant nodded and they moved to their room.

_**Next Morning…..**_

Dushyant stopped Ishita.

Dushyant- Ishita…..please meri baat suno. Please Shweta ko samjhao.

Ishita- Kya samjhaun….wo Sam se pyaar krti hai. Karne do usey jo karna hai.

Dushyant- Please yaar….ek baar baat toh kar. Mujhe darr hai wo tumhe bhi is kaam mein laga sakti hai.

Ishita(folded her hands)- Wo meri dost hai…..aur apna bhala bura main soch sakti hu. Plz you don't bother.

Dushyant- Par Ishu…(but wa stopped by her)

Ishita- Plz yaar…..ye baat yahin chhod do. Aur hume bhi hamare haal mein chhod do.

Dushyant- Ishita...shweta galat insaan ke saath hai. Drugs leti hai. Apna future barbaad kar rahi hai wo.

Ishita- Usko karne do jo wo chahti hai.

Dushyant- Aur tum? WO sahi nahi hai...uske saath mat raho.

Ishita- Plz yaar...kuch mat kaho...just leave us alone.

Dushyant- Bohot pachtaogi Ishita tum….bohot pachtaogi.

Ishita- Tum chinta mat karo. Tumhare paas nahi aaungi.

Dushyant was about to speak but she left. That was the last day he saw her.

_***Flashback Ends***_

Dushyant sighed…..

Dushyant- Ye hai kahani. Ab bata meri kya galti thi?

Ruhana- Teri kahan galti hai…galti toh uski hai.

Dushyant- Kaash wo samajhti. Ishita ne bhi meri baat nahi samjhi.

Ruhana- Hmm..matlab wo tumhari baat kar rahi thi. Talk to her again na yaar.

Dushyant- Kya baat karu yaar…..ab kuch nahi bacha baat karne ke liye.

Ruhana- Lekin wo tum dono ki dost hai….KV atleast tu toh try kar.

Dushyant- Roo plz...plz is baare mein kuch mat kaho. I want some time.

Kavin(squeezed his shoulders)- Tujhe jitna tym lena hai le le but befriend her again. EK khamoshi si hai uske chehre par. Aur tujhe dekh ke shayad usey bhi sab kuch yaad aa gaya.

Dushyant(Smiled slightly)- I will try pakka.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Okay..toh ab ek smile de do.

He smiled.

Ruhana- Dushyant….all will be well. Tum dono ki purvi aur ishita se dosti karvani hi padegi.

Kavin= Main aur purvi se dostiii…neverrr!

Ruhana(Smiled)- Dekhte hain boss !

Dushyant(Smiled)- Okay…chalo ab chalein KV?

Kavin- Haan yaar…..ab toh jaana hi padega. Thanks Roo…is sabke liye.

Ruhana- Ab thanks bhi bologe?

Kavin smiled and hugged her. And , soon Kavin and Dushyant left from her home assuring she is safe.

She locked the door and went to bed thinking about her friends and the gettogether today. She drifted into sleep waiting for a new day with more masti and love.

**A/n: So guys….i hope IshYant wali query clear hai. **

**Thanks for liking the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. **

**Plz R&R!**

**Take care ! **


End file.
